Twilight Sparkle and Friends - Seth Cvengros.
Here is Twilight Sparkle and Friends by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Twilight Sparkle as Thomas *Sunset Shimmer as Edward *Fluttershy as Henry *Rainbow Dash as Gordon *Rarity as James *Pinkie Pie as Percy *Applejack as Toby *Applebloom as Duck *Lyra and Bon Bon as Donald and Douglas *Derpy Hooves as Oliver *Octavia as Emily *Soarin as Spencer *Sweetie Belle as Rosie *Dr. Hooves as Boco *Princess Celestia as Sir Topham Hatt *Princess Luna as Lady Hatt *Captain Jack as Salty *Maday as Harold *Devious Nick as Devious Diesel *Candy as Mavis *Flower Cup as Daisy *Kimmy as Arthur *Blue Milk as Hiro *Dinty Doo as Molly *Max as Victor *Old Puffy, Jackson, Tooter, Danny, Rocker, and Frank as Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan *Lizzy as Elizabeth *Eliza and Bella as Annie and Clarabel *Big Mac as Hank *Kenny and Lenny as Bill and Ben *Jolly Frank as Billy *Princess Cadance as Lady *Peter as Dennis *Brandon as Murdoch *Fireman Kelly as Fiery Flynn *Bobby as Fred *Carlie as Caroline *Joey as The Ringmaster *Rash, Crash, and Freddy as Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Little Jimmy as Stepney *Holly as Henrietta *Kya as Victoria *Jannet as Elsie *Cream as Flora *Elsa as Belle *Discord as Diesel 10 *Little Phil as Luke *Jolly Tim as Mighty Mac *Fearless Tim as Fearless Freddie *Buggy as Cranky *Old Slow Coach Girl as Old Slow Coach *Grandpa Chuff as Duke *Bart as Bertram *Jerry, Keith, Bill, Vanna, and Gary as Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice *Jacky and Chesey as Alice and Mirabel *Cola and Joe as Isabel and Dulcie *Spike as Toad *Stinky as Whiff *Trenton as Terence *Puffy as Trevor *Holly Sparkle as Stanley *Splat and Dasher as Splatter and Dodge *Big Bobby as Rocky *Scrap and Junker as Arry and Bert *Daz, Nerf, Johnny, Jacky and Paul as Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney *D110 as D261 *Scoop as Jack *Little Vine as Alfie *Big Alan as Oliver *Dumper and Maxy as Max and Monty *Cranie as Kelly *Muck as Byron *Rolley as Ned *Dizzy as Isobella *Lofty as Nelson *Azrick as Patrick *Roller as Buster *Bobby as George *Busty as Bertie *Kelpy as Bulgy *Smelly as Smudger *Junky as S.C.Ruffey *Old Chuff as Duke *Bart as Bertram Locations on the Main Line * Sugar Cube Station as Tidmouth Station * Sugar Cube Sheds as Tidmouth Sheds * Ponyville Station as Knapford Station * Trotting Station as Crosby Station * Coltsworth Station as Wellsworth Station * Santa Rosa Station as Cronk Station * Lillydane Station as Killdane Station * Junior's Gate Station as Crovan's Gate Station * Junior's Gate Works as Crovan's Gate Works * St Helen Station as Vicarstown Station * Helen in Furness as Barrow-In-Furness Station * Lower Sugar Cube as Lower Tidmouth Station * Kelladrine Station as Balladrine Station * Babyay as Kellaby Station * Ghostly Woods Halt as Whispering Woods Halt * Babe Ronan as Kirk Ronan Station * Great Magicton as Great Waterton Station * Furness as Killaban Station * Ponylnoo as Cabalnoo Station * Phillyron as Maron Station * Cheboygan as Ballahoo Station * Candy Valley as Bluebell Valley Station * Appleby as Norramby Station * Sugar Hills as Green Hills Junction * Appleby Seaside Station as Norramby Seaside Station * Appleby Church Station as Norramby Church Station Locations on Twilight Sparkle's Branchline * Fillyaw as Dryaw Station * Toyreck as Toryreck Station * Marebridge as Elsbridge Station * Princebeck as Hackenbeck Station * Colthar as Ffarquhar Station * Fillyaw Goods Station as Dryaw Goods Station * Pony Games Field Station as Sports Field Halt Station * Coltsbridge Station as Elsbridge Station * Phillyron Station as Maithwaite Station Locations on Sunset Shrimmer's Branchline * Coltsworth Station as Wellsworth Station * Sunset Station as Suddery Station * Lower Sunset Station as Lower Suddery Station * Ponyville Nature Park as Sodor Animal Park Station * Upper Candam Station as Upper Brendam Station Locations of Applejack's Branchline * Applestead Station as Ulfstead Station * Little Town End as Arlesdale End * Lower Littletown End as Lower Arlesburgh * Sugar Cube Bay Station as Tidmouth Bay Station * The Old Applemine Station as The Old Mine * Apple Cove Station as Bluff's Cove Station * Applewick Station as Harwick Station Locations of The Little Cuties Line * Sugar Cube Station as Tidmouth Station * Sugar Cube Hault as Tidmouth Hault * Fillytraugh as Haultraugh Station * Apple Cove Station as Bluff's Cove Station * Candyburgh West as Arlesburgh West * Apple Town Station as Town Square Station Locations of Little Jimmy's Branchline * Candy Valley as Bluebell Valley Station * Apple Cove Station as Bluff's Cove Station * Great Magicton as Great Waterton Station Locations of The Old Puffy Railway * Old Puffy Station as Skarloey Station * Grape Fall Station as Ward Fell Station * Blueberrywail Station as Balladwail Station * Applestead Station as Ulfstead Station * Peel Bannna Station as Peel Godred Station * Junior's Gate Station as Crovan's Gate Station * Candy Lake Station as Lakeside Station * Tan-Y-Bwlch Station as Cros-ny-Cuirn Station * Surgernock Station as Glennock Station * Jackson Station as Rheneas Station Locations of The Peel Bannna Station * Lillydane Station as Killdane Station * Junior Station as Abbey Station * Ponylake Station as Hawin Lake Station * Drake Macton as Kirk Machan Station * Peel Bannna Station as Peel Godred Station Category:Seth Cvengros